The Good Doctor
by Marisa Raven
Summary: **COMPLETE??Maybe*** Hermione Reveals her and Severus' Darkest secret and What does she have to say to Daddy Dearest? **R & R if you dare** Severus Is the Good Doctor and Now has Mione as his Nurse. Severus is neither Good nor a Doctor.
1. The Good Doctor's new Pet

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own this plot.  
  
Author's note(WARNING): This is a SS/HG story. This is an extremely dark story and those with weak constitutions are asked not to read this. Read at your own risk. Strong themes: death and torture. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was called the Good Doctor. There was nothing good about him. Voldemort had kept him around, and he soon found purpose to his life. He became a doctor with no medical training and only his cruel mind to serve him. No one would have thought it by his appearance; tall dark haired and with jet eyes. His smile is what caught most of his 'patients' of guard. A cruel and cold smile that was also filled with a childish glee.  
  
He studied his Toys. The gleaming steel instruments lay on a polished black marble counter. He shivered with delight whenever he looked at them. He caught a movement from the corner of his eye, the body on the stainless steel slab beside him twitched once more than lay still. He washed the blood off of his hands and left his dungeon workshop and headed back to the main ball room where his master waited.  
****  
  
"My lord," He said smiling at the tall robed man sitting at a massive table.  
  
"Ah Severus, I trust you are enjoying yourself," Voldemort smiled at Severus' response, "I have surprise for you,"  
  
"My lord?" Severus was confused, the last time Voldemort had surprised him it left him barely alive.  
  
"You have single-handedly interrogated over five hundred Muggles and Mudbloods, I think you should be rewarded." Voldemort smiled at the man, "Come here Pet," Severus saw a cloaked figure walking over to Voldemort and drop to their knees. "Come now Pet stand up and take that cloak off,"   
  
Severus watched as the figure stood, turned and dropped the cloak. Standing in front of him was a woman he thought had died long ago, "Hello Severus," She smiled cruelly, "Did you miss me?"   
Her hair was short, dyed black and slicked against her skull. She wore a formfitting black lace dress that hid nothing from him.  
  
"Isn't she perfect?" Voldemort asked as she turned around in a circle.  
  
"Gods yes," Severus Looked at her again she had the same cruel look in her eyes that he did. "I thought she was dead," Severus said as she walked over to him and traced her hand along his shoulders.  
  
"Lucius found her in America doing exactly what you have been doing for me the past two years." Voldemort watched the young woman, "She has proven to be a remarkable help, and she was the only one spared."  
  
"Severus," She whispered into his ear, it was cold and callous but it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. "Can we go play?" she looked up at Voldemort.  
  
He looked at the couple, "Yes go and play," Severus had proved beneficial in the destruction of hogwarts and this would be his ultimate reward; A brilliant student whom he had once lusted after. Now she was a killing machine just like him. it would be an interesting game.  
****  
  
Severus led the young woman down to his chambers. They were at the opposite end of the dungeon from where his play area was. She walked with the silent grace of a feline. Severus watched her and wondered if this was just another game Voldemort was playing with him. It probably is, he thought, but this was after all the woman he had loved, and possibly could love again.   
  
Once inside on his dark and lush chambers; she found a chair and curled in it like a black cat. "Well did you miss me?" she purred, "I missed you,"  
  
"Hermione," It had been three years since he had spoken her name out loud.  
  
"It's just Mione now," she watched the dark man walk around her in the chair. "I still love you," She said watching for his reaction.  
  
He looked her dead in the eyes, scrutinizing her, "Why have you been killing Muggles?" He asked knowing that His chambers were so soundproofed that even Voldemort couldn't hear what went on in there.   
  
"Why not?" She asked, "My parents weren't my real parents. I was adopted. I'm a pureblood just like you,"   
  
Severus shivered slightly. He had dreamed that she was a pureblood all along and it was true. "Is that why Voldemort Spared you?"  
  
"Yes," She smiled at him, everything about her made her shiver, "I know you are the Good Doctor, the one person every Deatheater dreads to meet in a dark alley." She stood and crossed over to him, draping her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately and he returned the favor. He felt her warm body pressing against him and turned her towards his bed room.  
*****  
  
His bedroom was draped in the darkest shades of reds, purples and blacks. He pushed her down on the bed and looked at her. She had a feral look in her eyes and watched his every move intently.  
  
He pulled his robes off and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched as Mione pulled the sheer fabric of her dress up and over her head. severus looked at her body. Several fine scars traced up her thighs and under her breasts. He stripped of the rest of his clothes and lay on the bed next to her.   
  
She looked over at him and smiled. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist, "I'm not pure and I'm not nice, I am oh so very naughty now." She said as she leaned forward and began to bite at his pale flesh...  
****  
  
Voldemort wondered what his daughter was doing, he had a good idea and he chuckled. She and Severus were made for each other, two evil mind, one was bound to try and destroy the other. But for now they would play their little love games and perhaps produce a child. And to think, he thought, I almost got rid of him, who would have thought that Mione would be the one student he had loved at hogwarts.  
  
He looked up when he saw a dark robe, "What is it now?" Voldemort snarled.  
  
"My lord, The last of the resistance has been wiped out," the man said brushing his white blond hair away from his eyes, "The captives are being brought to to the dungeons as we speak,"  
  
"Very good, Draco" Voldemort replied, "I am sure Severus would like to know that, but not right now." the young man nodded, bowed and left the room.  
****  
  
Mione and Severus lay in each others arms; covered in welts, scratches and deep bite marks, the two were sated.  
  
"Can we play some more?" Mione asked with childish glee, "I want to see where you work,"  
  
Severus knew he couldn't refuse that offer. He was happier now than he had been torturing the muggle. He now had another twisted mind to share his ideas with then screw. "How can I refuse you?"  
  
"You can't, we were made for each other." she said, "And I dare you to try and dispute that." she bit his ear eliciting a moan from him. "That's what I thought,"  
*****  
  
Severus opened the door to his work room. Mione let out a noise of girlish glee when she saw all of the gleaming instruments and the steel tables.  
  
Severus watched as she picked them up and set them down again. She was like a kid in the candy store, Severus thought, I'll let her play a bit. "There are 'patients' waiting in the next room pick on out and you can play Nurse,"  
  
"Really?" She set down the bone saw she held in her hands and rushed over and kissed him fervently. Severus pointed to the door where his test subjects lay waiting for their turn.  
****  
  
Severus watched a she brought a tousle-haired man into the room. He was in a full body bind, and had been gagged. She used her wand to raise him up to the table and strapped him down. Only after she had done so she removed the gag.  
  
"Hermione?! What are you doing? It's me your friend Ron," She only half listened as she walked over to the tabled lined with instruments.  
  
"I have no friends. I have my Lover and I have my Master, but I have no friends. The friends I had left me bruised and bleeding. They never returned for me, they are dead to me now... Besides the Good Doctor is here,"  
  
Severus watched this interaction from the dark corner, smiling evilly as the young man continued to scream and yell, "But I'm not dead!" he knew about the Good Doctor, the faceless man who no one wanted to meet in any dark place. He saw the shadows moving as Severus walked up. "You!" Mione shoved the gag back in his mouth and smiled at Severus before kissing him again. 


	2. The Doctors Pet plays

Mione dumped the body unceremoniously into the incinerator. She purred as she set the instruments, freshly cleaned. back into their proper places on the black table. She had decided to keep her 'friend' Ron alive. Only after snipping his vocal cords so that he could no longer speak.  
  
Severus watched as she dispatched a different 'patient'. He admired the way her pale hand held the scalpel. The way her eyes lit up as she flayed the skin away from muscle. The way the muscled of her arms tensed as she held the bone saw. He loved her even more now than when she had been pure.  
  
"Severus" she purred stepping over to him, "I'm sure father would like to know what I've been up too,"  
  
"Father?" Severus was confused, who was her father?  
  
"Why Lord Voldemort of course," She leaned into him kissing him passionately and with a violent fervor. "I thought he had told you already?"  
  
"He never told me anything of the like," Severus said as he looked at the now chained Ron as he huddled, voiceless, in the corner. Severus wondered why he had never been told.  
  
"Well he should have." Mione said taking the chain in her hand and pulling it, "Come Boy, I bet you wished you were dead now. Don't worry father might have some plans for you."  
****  
  
She led Severus and Ron back up to the room where Voldemort sat listening to various deatheaters as they reported. "Father, I have a new toy for you," Mione pulled Ron along on his chain. "He'll go along wonderfully with Potter don't you think?"  
  
Voldemort smiled at the woman, "I think so, Pet." he caught Severus watching them, "Confused Severus?"   
  
"I'm sorry Master, I am." Severus said looking at the ground.   
  
"She is my daughter. I have needs too, though these days they run along a different line," he smiled cruelly at Ron. "Sadly her mother was stupid and got caught, and Mione was put up for adoption in a Muggle orphanage."   
  
Mione walked back to Severus, "I asked him for you when he found me," She ran her nails along the back of his neck, "He couldn't deny me you," She purred into his ear.  
  
Voldemort watched them. He was cruel yes, but he couldn't deny the young woman anything. Even if it was the Good Doctor. "Pet, I am sure the Good Doctor has some interrogations to get done. You don't want to keep him away from that do you?"   
  
"No father," She said pouting slightly and letting go of Severus.   
*****  
  
Severus left Mione upstairs as he walked back down to his work room. He tingled from where she had touched him. No one, man or woman, had ever affected him like she did. And to watch her work was awe-inspiring to say the least.   
  
He looked at his toys and knew he could never use any of them on Her. She had melted his cold black heart, and left all the was cruel still seething inside.  
****  
  
"Do you like him Pet?" Voldemort asked her when Severus left.   
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes father, I do very much so. I can keep him right?" She asked as she stroked and petted Ron.  
  
"As long as you want, and with my blessing of course," He smiled at her, then Looked at the young man on the end of the chain, "I think you will go wonderfully in my Collection. Excuse me, my dear one," He stood and took the chain from Mione.   
  
Voldemort watched as Mione left the room a cruel smile on her face. He chuckled and pulled the chain, "You will follow or yours will be a fate worse then death," he watched as Ron followed silently, he had nothing to lose after all all of his friends and family were already gone.  
  
He was pulled in to a dark room he heard chains sliding across the floor but didn't see anything at first. Voldemort summoned several light candles and light the fire in the fireplace.  
  
Ron gasped on the nearest wall there were two chains leading to a small rug on the floor. Chained to them were Harry and Ginny. "Yes, I think you will fit in wonderfully." Voldemort looked at him then to the massive bed at the far wall. Ron would have screamed if he could.  
******  
  
Mione walked to the dungeons and back to Severus' workshop. She could hear screams and the pleading of some poor Mudblood. She shivered at the thought of what Severus must be doing to them. I mustn't let him have all of the fun, she thought as she stepped inside if the room.  
  
Severus stood in a pool of blood and gore. The latest patient in his final death twitches. "Mione," He said placing the cranial saw back on the tray, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to have all of the fun by myself."  
  
Mione glided over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't let you have all of the fun my yourself," She kissed him passionately and pressed her body against his, "Father gives us his blessing, to do whatever we want," She slid her hands down to the waistband of his pants. Severus groaned with pleasure.  
*****  
  
Ron lay on the rug next to Harry. He was sore and bruised. He never thought anyone was capable of such debauched behavior. Voldemort hurt him worse than Mione had. He cried softly to himself, why had life done this to him? his thoughts were interrupted by a moan and a sharp cry coming from the bed. Why had this happened?  
  
TBC??????  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews. They were surprisingly good despite the content of the story. It was originally just supposed to be that one chapter but i may be able to make one more chapter from this. I am not sure. The Plot Gophers are acting odd these days. 


	3. The final Blow

Mione woke wrapped in Severus' arms. She thought about the night before. I have his blessing, she thought as she nuzzled into the pale mans arms. They had retired to his chambers after Severus had finished his 'interrogations'. she shuddered when Severus breath brushed against the scratches and other marks he had given her that night.  
  
She felt him stirring and turned to watched the sleeping man. It was a wonder she had found him after all these years, and that they had a common interest; Pain.  
****  
  
Severus stirred and opened his eyes, he felt the scratches and gouges on his back and torso. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the woman next to him, 'You're awake,"  
  
"You seem so surprised," mione replied.  
  
"Surprised in that I never expected to have you in my bed," he replied watching her  
  
"Again, you mean," She replied, they had slept together once while she was at hogwarts.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"So it turns out that the Good Doctor had a soft spot in his heart after all," Mione said taking his hand in hers and nibbling on his fingers.  
  
"If you say so," he said gasping as her hands roamed beneath the covers.  
  
"I do say so," She replied, "I am theoretically your Mistress and I can order you any way I like," She bit her lip provocatively before disappearing beneath the covers.  
******  
later that day  
  
Voldemort walked through Severus' workroom, looking at his most recent handiwork. "Very good Severus," he said out loud sidestepping a pool of coagulated blood.  
  
"Actually father, I did that," Mione stood in the door way in a dress the color of fresh blood. "Severus let me play last night,"  
  
"I take it you are very pleased with him,"  
  
"Oh yes father I am," she said stepping up to Severus' instrument tray. She looked them over and picked up what looked like an ax. It was well balanced and fitted into her hand perfectly. Voldemort had his back to her as he inspected a dozen or so bodies.   
  
Mione walked up silently behind him and swung the ax as hard as she could into the back of his neck. She felt the weapon making contact and the cold steel slicing through bone, muscle and sinew.  
She heard a thump and watched her father's headless body laying in a halo of blood. His head rolled away and under a table.  
  
"You see father, all of these Victims are actually your Loyal Deatheaters. You see Severus and I have been in contact for years. And well those three people you have chained into your walls they aren't Harry, Ron or Ginny. They are actually deatheaters as well. Severus figured out a way to improve the polyjuice potion so it only needed to be taken once. I've never actually killed anyone, neither has Severus. Well no one of importance. And trust me your little lapdogs were never important. All the muggles and Mudbloods we were supposed to have killed are still alive and in hiding."  
  
She stepped around the body, "Goodbye father,"  
  
She dumped the body into the incinerator and watched it burn to ash then the ash burn to nothing. She took her father's head and dumped it in there as well.  
  
Severus had watched the entire thing from the door way and felt relieved, "Years of living a lie and finally we can all live in peace." he looked at his arm as the dark mark faded to nothingness.  
****  
  
Hermione woke drenched in a cold sweat. She looked around her bedroom and put her hand on her chest. She felt her heart pounding. That was the worst dream I have ever had, she thought as she reached up and touched her hair. No, it was still long and in the familiar ringlets.  
  
She looked and saw the soft morning light streaming in from her window. Voldemort was dead, she knew this. Ron, Harry and Ginny were still alive.  
  
And Severus, she smiled, Severus lay sleeping next to me. She looked at the sleeping man next to her. He looked happy even in his sleep. Not like in her dream, no it was a nightmare she reminded herself. She lay back down and curled on her side watching Severus as he slept.   
  
A/N: I really couldn't think of a morbid ending for this and had it end as a nightmare. I could've killed off Severus but I couldn't do it I tell you. I may write a different ending when the Plot Gophers let me. But for right now this will have to do.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews. :P 


End file.
